Naruto and the X-men - The Second Year
by Falcon S. Kimeraki
Summary: The third installment of the Naruto and the X-men Series. How does Naruto take the challenges of the next year? What lies ahead?


Boom!

Here we go! The Next installment. Hope that you all enjoy it, and please don't hesitate to review.

As usual I do not own the Marvel Universe, and neither do I own Naruto. Lawyers, I make no money.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Naruto and the X-men: Second Year

Chapter One - The New Year

Time had passed quickly. A year had passed since an event that had rocked the very core of a persons foundation. That his mind had to open up to new possibilities, to new beliefs, to new training. To new hopes and new dreams. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. A year had passed since Sasuke Uchiha, a member of his team, and his family, had tried to kill him. With the clash of two massive attacks, it had changed everything for Naruto. A year of events that he might not have believed were possible. From learning a new language and participating in a school that actually took the time to train him, to educate him, without hate or distrust. Professor Xavier even knew about his deadliest secret. That he contained a demon. And there he met Ororo Munroe, a person that could see past the facade and see the person beneath. And on his birthday, she acknowledged him in a different way all together. She had taken him as son. Then it led to other people for him to care for, and for them to believe in him. Later he had found people that could train him in ways that he did not even know existed.

Time was proving to be his ally.

But for the current moment, and the situation that Naruto Uzuamki was now in, Time was running out as he dove to the side a glaive, a long pole arm with a curved blade a foot long, slamming into the ground, sparking as it struck against a rock. With a flick of the wielders wrist, the tip of the blade flattened slightly and swung, the blade swinging out, the tip scratching against the ground in a quick sweeping motion that was repeated several times, kicking up dust and pebbles, while stepping forwards with each strike, as Naruto rolled away. Seemingly fed up, the wielder over took Naruto's lead with a quick two step, and the glaive was swung around, the blade spun back next to their head while swinging the pole of the weapon forwards and into his side. For two agonizing moments, the ground and the air had made no sense to Naruto, as his lungs felt the oxygen leave his body as he was lifted up and slammed back on to the ground.

Trained reflexes took over as he took to the air, his one hand slapping against the ground, spinning through the air sideways once, before he altered the way his body swung through the air, getting his legs under him before he landed. Naruto could see that the Hooded warrior had been impressed. It was the widened eyes in the slit that could be seen. Neither bothered to speak as they peered at one another, looking for the others opening. The surroundings were of great imporance. There were no trees to retreat to, just various cliffs and jagged rocks. His distraction must have been apparent, as the weapon wielder charged forwards, swinging horizontal, the blade scratched against the rocky wall as he swung forwards against him. Ducking underneath the blade, Naruto saw his opening and moved. He pushed forwards into her guard, his fist going into their side, all the while arming the free hand. The kunai blade had been pulled free and sweeping out from his left and forwards to his opponents mid chest.

What he had forgotten was that the pole arm could be used as a blunted weapon. As he moved in closer, the butt of the weapon swept out from their side, slamming into Naruto's skull and produced a rather satisfying thump as he hit the ground, clearly dazed by what had happened. When Naruto's head began to clear and his eyes began to focus, the tip of the glaive was being pointed towards his forehead. His reaction was slamming the back of his head into the earth. "That hurt."

Just like that, the glaive was pulled back, the butt slamming upon the ground where and a black leather clad hand was offered and accepted. "Your doing better." The masked person stated as they removed the mask to reveal long glossy black hair, cascading down her back and over her one shoulder. At that point he took the offered hand slowly stood rose to stand rubbing his forehead lightly. "Your still have a long way to go in terms of noticing an enemies openings, Naruto. Focusing on their weapon though crucial is still a liability." She commented as she bowed towards her student, with the gesture being mimicked.

"True, but did you have to hit me in the head? I'm going to have a bruise there all day, Sensei!" Adjusting his leather jacket, peering down to the damage that he had suffered. The plates hidden with in his vest with in the X-men Uniform that he had were exposed from a long jagged slash from the right chest reaching from the right chest to the left hip. Something that he had taken with in the first five minutes of the fight itself. "Geeze... Couldn't you have taken it a little easier?" he asked, giving a pained look that was met with one of ultimate amusement.

"You weren't taking it seriously, so I gave you something to consider. Image what would have happened if I had taken it seriously?" Yuriko replied with a shake the head, watching as the environment disappear from a rubbled war zone piece to the metallic frame work and silver gray metal working of the room itself, a dome beginning from the base of the room to the top, where at the top was the new and restructured control room for the danger room. But the Lady Yuriko, seeing that her point had made it's mark, turned and eyed the great metal silver door that hissed for but a moment, and then producing several clicks of the locking pins releasing. The dull hum was all that could be heard while Naruto thought about what Yuriko had spoken. When the door lifted open, it revealed the form of someone that they both knew all to well. Black hair combed back and a unshaven face stared at them with amused blue eyes.

Reaching up to his mouth and plucked a cigar from his mouth, while he wrapped a arm around the waist of Yuriko who met his gaze, smiling just raising an eyebrow. He was known as Logan, one of the personal trainers of those at Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters. More specifically combat and control aspect of the mutant powers that most of the children at the mansion possessed. "So, how did he do?" He asked while rubbing the in growing beard that was little more than scuff that today.

"As expected." Yuriko commented, while she watched her charge with interest. "His training was neglected so much. I've been working on foundations with him first, basic combat and weapons tactics. As we've progressed, I've gone from close range weapons to a mid range, just to change his perspective between the two combative stances, and he found himself in more than one compromising position." She commented while taking the lead and moving towards the door, those black eyes peering at her charge for but a moment before exiting the training room and moving into the hallway. Once they were out of site, the glaive slipped from her arm, clattering to the ground while leaning heavily upon Logan's shoulder. The dark chuckle came out of Logan's throat while putting his foot underneath the side of the glaive, kicking it up to his free hand. He knew something about saving face, and he moved through the door leading to the woman's locker room, kicking the door closed.

"Did that bad huh? Right let's take a look." He asked chuckling, as he lowered Yuriko down to the bench, helping her to lay down. Reaching for the plastic latches that were apart of the more modern training gear that she used, he released the lock and gently nudged the armor to the side, but a great release of air was caught his attention. "Take it that the armor is a bit tight? Don't women like shopping?" He asked, only to lift his arms up to placate the angry woman at his side. There he shook his head lightly, and gently shrugged the traditional training robe that she wore into the training room, under her armor. What was shown was something that he had not prepared himself for. "Thought you said he wasn't taking it seriously?"

"He wasn't today. These are from before." She commented, turning her head away, out of embarrassment or fatigue he did not know. And Logan did not ask. So he simply nodded, not teasing further. So as he rose up, he reached down to her shoulder, patting it and moved to the first aid cupboard just on the right of the door.

"From before?"

"Yes." She admitted, bringing up her hand to cover her eyes, the thumb and fingers rubbing her temples. "His progress is beyond anything I could've prepared for." She mumbled lightly as she slowly rose up, propping herself up on her elbows to look towards Logan who continued to rummage through the cupboard he had approached. "It's hard to believe that he has had no serious instruction before." she commented watching Logan's reaction as she commented on it. The stiffening at the shoulders was more than enough to confirm what she had already suspected. There was more here than what she was being led to believe. She would find out.

As soon as her body did not ache so.

-Later that afternoon-

There she was, peering down towards several pieces of paper in her hands eying the contents and how they were written. The key information had been there. And thanks to Nicholas Fury's citizenship work, as well as providing a background and paperwork trail, everything that the government needed to file and process this new change of events had happened in quick succession. The paper work had been submitted. And life had moved on. Winter had come and gone, and their celebrations around the time of Christmas had been a time of joy. Naruto had been extremely puzzled by the decorations, the festivities, the songs and prayers, and many other things revolving around that time of year. Up until Hank had explained it to him.

The young man had practically rushed all over the mall during that time of year to get the gifts he thought would be best. He had even gone so far as to get Emma's Measurements for clothes that he thought she would look good in. How he had done so though, He would tell no one, outside of Emma who had found it hilarious. A inside joke to them? It puzzled Ororo to no end. But she had no problem with it. Troubled by the two's closeness after the confinement at Magneto's hidden base, she was. But Nothing seemed to be happening in any sort of great haste. In fact, Naruto seemed to be the sort of individual who was taking his time with Romance.

That sort of thought had given Ororo pause for concern. She remembered that Rogue had told her that Naruto had never really had anything or anyone to teach him before his favored Teacher, Iruka. This was the troubling thing. Naruto had told her much about where he was from. But he did not tell her all, and he did not mention anything revolving what Rogue had mentioned. The loneliness, the lack of family, the way he was taught. These were just the things that she had picked up from Rogue or what Naruto let slip. But before Ororo could contemplate upon it further, Yuriko, a Japanese woman trained in the arts of the sword of her home country, came walking into the kitchen where Ororo sat, dressed in her training outfit and holding her shoulder.

"Rough Day?" Ororo asked, her white brow raising delicately while her lips twitched upwards in a smirk. That question in itself had gotten a immediate reaction from the other woman who narrowed her eyes at her. Truly, it seemed that it had been.

"Indeed." Yuriko stated as she took a seat, and relaxed as she rolled her head backwards to look up at the ceiling. "Ororo... Your son is a monster. When we first met six months ago... He was so unrefined and he only thought of the immediate. Not ahead... Now..."

"Now. It is as though you cannot keep up with him." Ororo stated giving an all knowing smile as she sipped her drink lightly. Yuriko's head turned to regard her and Ororo's smile grew a bit. "It is no secret. Naruto is a prodigy of his own making. He moves at his own pace." Ororo Commented as she slowly rose up and You can testify to this. "Once he learns something, he keeps going. Using it to his own mastery is his own goal."

"How do you know this?" Was the wide eyed reply. A question that made Ororo cover her mouth and laugh lightly.

"A mother has her secrets." It was no secret at all really. Naruto trained on his off hours, and when he was not busy with other things. His grades from school were skyrocketing. Hank often stated that Naruto had a natural affinity for Chemical combinations, displaying knowledge from his own world. That was a good thing from a teachers perspective, but at a students, it alienated him.

Elsewhere, a young blonde sat in front of the television set, peering down towards a business magazine while also listening to the stock markets. It was indeed true that she was listening intently to certain aspects of it, while also looking at several critical pieces of information, courtesy of the tabloids. And what she saw both pleased and disturbed her. Frost Industries was a technological powerhouse, and yet they had yet to make any astounding breakthroughs in many things. Military technology designed by them were bought by other nations. China, Russia, Taiwan. But nothing was truly capable of revolutionary change. Sipping on some water, her blue eyes peered down towards the various columns, thinking about the market exchange and where company stood all together. Yet for her telepathic abilities and her link towards one certain individual, her mind had been so preoccupied with what she was looking into, she had not noticed his approach.

"Hey, Emma."

The young lady jumped in the couch that she had been sitting upon, her blonde head snapping around to glare at the offending person who had dared to disturb her, only to see that it was Naruto, peering down at her with those ocean blue eyes. That devil may care smile crossing his face made her relax as she set her magazine upon the coffee table. "You know... A true gentleman never startles a lady."

"True... but a deaf man would have felt us laughing down the hall." Naruto stated as he took a seat beside her and peered at the television. The headlines on the Frost International Company had indeed caught his eye, but he knew better than to ask about anything family related directly. To him, if Emma wished to talk about it, she would in her own time. "So what's got you thinking so intently?"

The look that Emma gave Naruto was enough of a hint for him to not go further, and one that he picked up immediately. "I'm investing in the future." She replied as she turned and gazed at the television for a moment, before her eyes turned once again to that of Naruto. "You've been training."

"How did you know?"

"You only smell this bad when you train with your teacher." Emma replied, to which Naruto just hanged his head in regards to the comment. It was no secret that Yuriko worked Naruto harder than she pushed anyone in any of the danger room training sessions that she worked on. She often caught him working on what he knew in regards to her teachings, a focus that could border on the obsessive. And an attitude that made her smile. "I trust you will be showering?"

"As soon as I regain feeling in my legs."

"Ah, I see." She stated, sounding almost disappointed in that, fact as she turned to the television again. In truth she was teasing, and it was entertaining to see Naruto's wide range of emotions. A person who wore himself on his sleeves so to speak. The slight frown of the face was entertaining, but after a moment, she decided that she had had enough fun at his expense. "So have you heard? Scott and Jean are going out this evening."

"What? Like on a date?"

"Indeed."

" 'bout damn time." Naruto stated as he looked to the numbers that were displayed over the television set. And he could not help but look confused by it all. Numbers and calculations, dollar figures, projections. It all did not make any sense to him, and rather than speak out about it, he just turned and grinned. "Looks like I lose on the betting pool this time." He commented.

"Betting pool?"

"Yeah. It's a weekly thing. Believe it or not, Piotr won." Naruto stated and Emma could not stop the laugh that erupted from her mouth. It was indeed something else to Naruto when she laughed, and the look of half amusement half annoyance came to his face. He could not figure out why she had been laughing at it. "What's so funny?"

"You losing at a Betting Pool..." Emma stated as she shook her head, long blonde locks swaying around her face and neck. "It's Ironic. You do not lose at anything else, even games of strict chance. A betting pool though? I wonder what Remy could accomplish with such information?" Then the smile that she gave him was radiant. Naruto, for his part, just bowed his head and scratched the back of his head lightly, slightly embarrassed.

"It's not like I try to win on purpose."

"No. But it must be humbling."

"Don't remind me."

School had progressed rather quickly, and for Naruto, he found himself enjoying every moment of it. Most of the time. For today though, he was standing tall in pair of black training pants, his blue eyes narrowing at the competition. Whether it was answering a challenge or giving a threat, it did not seem to matter. Naruto's focus and determination on the goal was clear. Scott, who stood beside him in a blue t-shirt and a pair of tanned sweat pants, had noticed what was there, and he could not help but pity for those that got in the way of Naruto. Those red ruby goggles turned to glance over the bleachers and his mouth opened.

There Evan was sitting down, taking off the trucks of his skateboard, peering down towards the wheels with a small ratchet set that he had gotten from his parents. A birthday gift from the last time that he had gone to New York to spend time with his parents. Two rows down sat Kitty and Rogue, who were peering down towards fashion magazine comparing various senses of style towards their own persona and those they preferred on the men that they saw them there. A game that made them both laugh, given the differences of style. Emma Frost, was there as well, speaking with Jean about something quietly, but what she said made the young red haired teenager's face turn as red as her face, while those green eyes narrowed to dark jade slits. Scott had gotten a sudden chill that went up and down his spine when he noticed that look.

~ She's got that look... She's going to hurt someone.~

But just as there were friends in attendance there were also enemies. Fred 'The Blob' Dukes was sitting down on the side of the bleachers, peering down at a hand of cards where his opponents were that of Lance Alvers, better known to the X-men as the Avalanche, and Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver and the son of one of their greatest enemies, Magneto. The last of their crew though, was at the bleachers dumpster, making Scott queezy just by looking at him and what he was doing. Eating flies. Yeah.

On the field, there were enemies that one could hit with everything they had. And there were those that they would have to hold back against. Duncan Mathews was there on the field standing as one of the current members of the track team. He had held two trophies in various district championships, in addition to being a captain of the football team. And there were his team mates that had followed Duncan in the team switch ups; Richard Conners And Tyler Fredricks. And on top of a soap box with a whistle and clip board, stood one man. A teacher that was known by all and respected by just about as many.

Henry `Hank` McCoy.

A tall muscular man dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. It was no secret that Henry lived at Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters, and while it was thought that he might be giving preferential treatment towards the students from there over all the others, it had yet to be proven. "Alright! Everyone listen up!" All other chatter stopped there. Heads turned to regard the new head coach of their basketball and track teams, Naruto's blue eyes leaving the form of Duncan while he turned and regarded Hank. "Kay. First off. Those of you who were on last years team. You are now going to be competing with your fellow classmates for your slots on this team."

A sudden surge of equal parts joy and outrage came out from the crowd that had been gathered. Those that wanted a good honest and fair shot were happy with that. But the fifteen men and women that were there were already on the team? They were not happy, Duncan Mathews included. And that made Naruto Uzumaki Munroe and Scott Summers extremely pleased with what was to happen. There were cries of 'But Coach!' and 'What's going on!?' And Hank stood for it, for a few moments before he spoke up again. "Right, Close your mouths and listen up. Fresh meat deserves a chance to compete. And the way your former coach allowed severe performance slip ups, I'm making changes to the rosters, in everything that I couch. You want to remain on this team? You will be doing it my way. Now those of you who want to leave, No one's stopping you."

Three of the existing track players walked away from the line up and toward the parking lot. Yes they were indeed not impressed with what had happened. Those that remained were beyond aggravated but they did not seem to be overly out of control. Which meant that some of them knew how to keep their cools under that sort of pressure. The man in charge nodded his head seeing the ones there walk away. Hank nodded his head and then looked towards the others gathered before him. "Right. Let's get to it. First up is the Pole Jump."

The afternoon quickly disappeared with the competitiveness of the those that gathered. Some of the events Scott and Naruto had signed up for together, others they were alone. But the only constant was that Duncan Mathews was a constant. The man was a high school all American. He was able to go into all of the events. It was quickly a competition between the three teenagers where the others that were competing, including Duncan's two followers were just an after thought. Scott and Naruto saw their own as a friendly rivalry, nothing that was to be taken to serious, But between them and Duncan, It was a war. The last event was that of the Track running. And at the running start was that of the three there. Vault Jumps were there as obstacles. And there Hank was, sitting on the bleachers peering down at a clipboard and a stop watch. And then He looked up to the runners at the ready stance.

"Ready!? Set! GO!"

And the race was on. Duncan with his longer legs and years of practice on the football team quickly took the lead with Scott in a close second. Naruto had taken the back of the pack, his blue eyes narrowing in effort and before most knew what was happening, had gotten neck in neck for first place with Duncan Mathews. Seeing a threat to his leadership and a blow to his popularity at the hands of Naruto, the teenager decided to do something on the upcoming turn on the track and just over the first vault.

In mid air did it happen, Duncan's arm lashed out and attempted to make what happened next appear to be a simple accident. Duncan's elbow hit Naruto straight in the temple, and the younger blonde's eyes saw white from the flash. A momentary daze for sure, but Naruto could not recover. His landing was extremely awkward, his center of gravity completely out of where it should have been. Naruto's body slammed into the next vault and then rolled onto the grass. By the end of it all, Duncan was a length and a half ahead leaving Scott in the dust while the other competitors either broke off or ran to Naruto side.

When the white tape snapped across Duncan's body, Hank was right where he was supposed to be. At Naruto's side, with some of the spectators rushing out to see what had happened. Morbid curiosity had brought them out. Naruto's head lulled to the side and there were a small sign of blood. And then Hank turned and looked towards Rogue. "Rogue! Get Logan! He's in the Parking lot. Now! Kitty, In my office is the first aid Kit. Grab it." The two women who where called immediately took off. One rushing around the bleachers to the parking lot itself, while the other took off to the gym office, disappearing through the door frame; an event that thankfully no one had seen. That was what clued Duncan into what had happened, and he moved forwards towards where the crowd was. Only to be intercepted by another Blonde. Blue eyes met Blue, The blonde woman that was now the throb of most of the teenage males in the school stared Duncan Mathews down with a glowing hatred that radiated in the look of outrage on her delicate face.

"It was..." Duncan never got to finish. His face jerked to the side and his body jerked to the side forcing him to adjust his footing and regain his balance. Then his face turned and saw Emma's gentle hand and outstretched arm. He didn't even hear the sound, but everyone else did. The slap may not have been something that had been heard to the school at that moment, but it certainly did reach every ear at the track field.

"You and I both know perfectly well what happened was no accident." Emma's normally sultry sweet voice holding a edge that had not been there before, one that promised retribution. "You've done enough." Emma stated as she turned her head to regard the crowd and gently began shoving the others out of her way where Jean, Scott and Evan were managing the crowd by keeping them away from Mister McCoy and Naruto who gripped his ribs.

Kitty had returned quickly with the first aid kit, and Rogue had returned to Hank's side, followed by the short frame of a ragged man wearing a brown leather cowboy hat, a well known form of Logan. A five and a half foot tall muscular man with a growing beard marched forwards with a 'don't mess with me attitude'. "Make a Path." He the man growled out and his orders were immediately complied with as people got out of the way. With a quick muffled conversation between the new arrival and Professor McCoy, an agreement was made. The cut to the head was cleaned and bandaged under the careful watch of Logan. When it was finished, the Canadian bent down and collected the young boy. "Shades, get his pack." He growled, eying Duncan as he passed like he was a slab of meat that needed to be tenderized. Moving across the field, the retreating form of Logan was joined by that of Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner. Scott, Emma and Evan elected to take his car back to the mansion after the results were posted.

And there the crowd stood, watching the Van drive off. And when it was out of site, Hank turned his blue eyes to that of the offender who was standing tall, despite the situation. The guilt upon Duncan's face did not please Hank as he approached, his fingers wrapped up into fists, the knuckles cracking and going white under the pressure that he put upon them. "You're off the team Mathews!"

"But I didn't..."

"Didn't do anything!?" Hank roared, surprising everyone there with the ferociousness of his voice. "Explain that to Naruto! Even if he doesn't end up with some sort of permanent problem, that doesn't excuse Assault! Now, Pack your gear and get off my field!" Hank roared. And There Duncan turned and walked off, two of his friends following suit. And Hank watched them walk off, some in shock, some in horror. Little did he know, that it was Emma who was reeling from the tyrannical punishment of Hank. As a telepath, strong thoughts and emotions could be felt through even through a practiced minds barriers. What she had felt something from the man was something far more primal with in him. A deep and growing power that border lined on the instincts of a rabid beast. Something that scared her. Something that was not familiar and yet just as primal as something that was.

What she felt reminded her of the Kyuubi.

There was a groan from the back seat and there Logan peered at him from the rear view window. Emma and Kitty had placed themselves at each side of Naruto, so he wasn't lolling around, but there Logan was shaking his head and chuckling lightly as he lit a cigar moving to the mansion. The sound of laughter had immediately gotten a response from Jean who narrowed her green eyes at the burly Canadian. "You find this funny?"

"Shit, no." Logan stated as he turned and looked at Jean who peered at him. "But I will tell you what is... Just picture... What Ororo's going to do to that little punk." He replied, while sending the mental image of Ororo striking the offending person with a lightning bolt. And Jean would not admit it out loud, but she did find the imagery satisfying. So instead of openly approving of that image by laughter, she opted for a different path as the Mansion came into view.

~Grimly amusing indeed.~ Jean telepathically speaking to Logan who just nodded his head and continued to puff his cigar. Originally pulling up to the front door had been rather uneventful, much to the disappointment of the others. But when they looked up, there they saw it. Those purple clouds rolling out like the wind unfurling a sail and expanding outward, looking purely malicious. Lightning was flashing and the thunder rocked the van, making everyone in it jump. And then silence for a moment, before there was a low whistle that came from the front seat.

"Kay... Someone must have called. She's pissed." Those in the van knew who Logan was referring to and nodded in agreement, paling as they looked at the door like it was something from a horror film. The opening of the car door, and then a second opening woke them from their daydream as Logan reached over Kitty and dragged Naruto out gently. "You kids make yourselves scarce. I'll weather this one." And with that Logan was off to the mansion doors where he found that Professor Xavier sat at his wheelchair, looking at Logan half worried and half amused. Beside him were the forms of Ororo and Yuriko. The latter far more pleasing to glance upon than the former.

Ororo's eyes were pure white with small lightning bolts sparking from her eyes. Her eyes narrowed on her son's form and Logan could only shake his head. "What. Happened?" Ororo demanded as Logan walked forwards and down the hallway to the room marked as the 'Infirmary' and set the boy on the bed.

"Just something that happened at the track." Logan replied before he shook his head and gestured for the Professor to do his work. Yuriko had left them seeing that there was nothing bleeding to badly. And there Ororo and Logan walked out into the hallway, down the hallway and towards the kitchen where Logan reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Don't start glaring at me, Ro. Your light show outside kicks the urge to duck and run in overdrive."

"What happened."

A loud 'psh' sound echoed through out the room as Logan opened a beer, just before a bit of rolling thunder occurred. "Just a Teenager being a immature. Figure he got Jealous and didn't like losing." Logan stated as he sipped his beer and shook his head lightly looking at Ororo who seemed like she wanted to do something that he would do. To him it was a curious change of fate. He was the one that was oddly calm about it. To him it was just another guy attacking another guy during a contest. Nothing wrong with that. "Ororo. Hank was there and saw the whole thing. Let the man do it his way."

"And his way is?"

"Probably something smart." Logan stated and then frowned, pausing in mid drink, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. When Logan had shown up on the lawn, Hank the normally extremely reasonable one was someone. "Though... When I left, Hank looked like he was ready to do something I might do."

That statement made Ororo pause. She was one of the few that had had the chance to work with Henry when he was still a student under the Professors, and she remembered that he had a temper. He always kept it in check but when it got out, it was something to be worried about. Hank had been there for only a handful of Logan's periodic visits. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Hank looked ready to tare into that blonde punk and drag out his liver a inch at a time." Logan stated as he sipped the beer, but noted the woman's eyes widening slightly, and knew there was something that he was missing there. He did not press it though. If it was important they would tell him when he needed to know. One less thing for him to let slip up later. "Listen. I don't know all the details. All I know is that Emma was slapping some tall blonde kid that Jean used to date, and Hank was checking on Naruto. I picked him up with Scott, Evan, Kitty and Rogue and brought him here. That's summing it up quickly." Logan provided as he sipped the beer again and Ororo nodded her head, before she turned and moved towards the hallway.

And there Logan stood, his beer warming in his hand while he thought about the past and all the interactions that he had had with Hank. And then he shook his head lightly. From back then it was a bit fuzzy. But he could live with it. Out of the handful of interactions that he had had with the younger man. Something had not added up.

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open, the surroundings were not his room. But were still oddly familiar to him. He remembered them well. He remembered counting the tiles repeatedly during his stays there. He was awake in the Infirmary and he did not like that at all. His head lulled to one side and then the other, and he blinked when he saw Ororo there, peering down towards a gardening magazine. And she was not alone, Tyson was there as well, sipping his tea and peering down towards a series of documents. What they said, he had no idea, but anything with the man, it was important.

~Your mother's been worried sick, Naruto.~

He knew who that belonged to. Emma Frost. Someone that he held dear to him in the short time that they had known each other. But he still managed to make her smile, despite her serious demeanor. ~Thanks for the heads up... Did I win?~

~Oh you clobbered them.~ Emma replied, the sarcasm that she used radiated through his mind and Naruto could not help but roll his eyes as he slowly sat up. And then laid back down. His body protested movement, however the screeching of chairs was enough to get the young blonde to wince, closing his eyes in protest of the noise. "Stop it. To early for noise." He complained. A comment that had the elder man turn his head to regard the clock, and offer a faint smirk.

"It's seven in the evening, Naruto." He stated through with that calmness that always set the younger boy on edge. Why? He had no idea, but that was when Ororo gently settled down on the bed, eying her son with a good deal of worry laced upon her features, while holding his hand. A gesture that Naruto didn't know how to react to. He'd always seen other families doing that sort of thing, and envied them. But now… Now he knew what it felt like.

"So what happened, Naruto?"

"Dunno." Naruto replied, shaking his head, wincing soon after. His head did not like the movement, no matter how well he healed. "One second I'm over a rail side by side with Duncan, the next thing I know, I feel something slam into my skull and then my balance gone… Hey you don't suppose he did that on purpose?" Naruto pieced out, while informing them of what he knew. That made Tyson raise a silver eyebrow before regarding Ororo , who in turn stared back at him.

"So what should we do about this?"

"The young man's committed assault on school grounds, emotional anguish of a family. I'm not familiar with Criminal cases, however Duncan would be looking at his scholarships being denied, fines pressed, amounts given to us for medical uses…"

"No."

The simple statement made the room quiet as the two adults turned and regarded the one upon the bed who had just uttered one word. No. It surprised them both to see that there was a firm and resolute will behind that. Naruto did not want someone paying a penalty so steep for him. While Tyson found it astounding, Ororo found it worrying. "Naruto. If we do nothing…"

"Mom, Please. This is me we're talking about. He won't be getting away with it. But I won't see his life ruined because he has piss poor decision making skills." Naruto stated, before that wicked gleam appeared in his eye. That was when Tyson regarded Ororo with a neutral look. Whether or not he was unnerved by what he had just seen pass before his eyes, it did not show.

"He has a plan." The man observed, before he waved his black cane around Naruto's head, gesturing at the face. "I can tell. He's got the look." It was a few more moments before she relented. In truth she did not approve of petty revenge, unfortunately. But a lesson was needed, and knowing Naruto, and given his recent past at the construction site where he had been ambushed by two of Magneto's men, she knew that he would do it, with or without her approval.

"Naruto. Nothing life threatening, alright?" She asked, those blue eyes peering towards her. Blonde locks waved, as he nodded his head. Despite the training that Yuriko was giving him, he was not about to use violence to get the point across. There were plenty of other ways to get back at Duncan, and they did not involve anything physical. "Alright. Alright. Well now it's time for something to eat, hungry?"

The mention of food made the young teen grin like a maniac, where he pumped his fist into the air. "FOOD! YATTA!" He cried out, which made the two adults in the room look at each other in amusement, but the voice that spoke what they thought came from the doorway threshold, where a tall blue eyed blonde, clad in a white blouse and white business skirt.

"Honestly, Naruto, the true way to keep you content is your seemingly bottomless stomach."

There Naruto chuckled and shook his head lightly, while scratching the back of heads, knowing that what she spoke of was the truth. Or at least partially. There were a lot of things that were making him happy. "What can I say? I'm a man of refined simple tastes." He commented lightheartedly, before he looked towards the guys and then he slowly got up, looking to the grey locker where he opened. Slowly, Tyson got up and moved towards the door, Ororo following. "See you at Dinner Emma?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow to him at the question.

"You're not coming?"

That was when Naruto shook his head, reached into that medical locker and pulled out the towel and soap. "Not right now. Mom's going to need some time to cook. And I haven't showered since this morning." He stated, before he approached, blue eyes meeting blue, an odd twinkle within his own. "Unless of course, you'd like me to stink at dinner. It can be done, you know." He stated, and that was when she grinned shaking her head lightly, blonde locks swaying as she turned to walk away, adding a bit of a sway to her hips as she moved, stopping only a few feet away from him. "Your learning." She stated a playful grin upon her features, before she continued on.

Turning away from the door, he moved back to a near by chair to collect his jacket and backpack full of great thinking about the last time he had attempted to do something like that. It had been with Sakura, a green eyed pink haired woman that honestly couldn't see him for what he was worth. She saw him like the rest of the world had seen him, only changing when she was forced to work with him. That day when he graduated the Academy was the day that everything had changed. Eventually his thoughts drifted towards his old Sensei, Iruka, and then Kakashi. Closing his locket, he turned to head to the door, only to stop when he saw something that had not been there ten minutes ago.

A man sat in the chair that Tyson had once occupied, with long silver air, pulled back into a low pony tail, black eyes, red lines tattooed underneath, descending down his cheeks while holding his own all knowing lecherous grin on his face, as though approving of something. A red vest covered white and grey combat armor, and while the pants were seemingly un-ordinary, they did stand out as they only went down only half way past the calf meeting wire stockings that were there. Naruto knew of this man. But to see him there, then and now, was beyond a shock. A hand shot up, pointing an accusing finger at the man in question, sitting there eying him.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH! PERVY SAGE!"

S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Headquarters

There was much activity going on around the base, and there were few people that knew why. The base was in complete lock down. Anyone on base was not getting out, that included the civilian personal that they had on contract, and those that were off base. The common excuse was given. Military exercises. There within the air field command tower, stood the tall man, clad entirely in black, the black leather trench coat hiding the hidden surprises that he had built into his attire. His one black eye peering towards the various holographic displays that he had up, monitoring the situation around base. However what unnerved the personal within the Command Tower was that he traditionally handled everything from his office on the upper levels of the Logistics Building Across the Base.

"General Fury, Sir." A voice called out, catching the attention of the tall man. With a turn of the head, he regarded the man with that intense stare, homing in on the voice that spoke. It was the person running the communications and monitoring the outer markers. He walked forwards, by passing the people that were in between him and the man in question. The officer manning that station knew that the man was there for a reason, and him approaching meant that it was important.

"What do you have, soldier?"

"Bird on approach says to be holding priority six man team and precious cargo." He stated, turning his head to regard the general who looked down towards the screen. Bringing up the plane that was coming, in he tapped its approach vector. "Ten miles out, North by Northwest."

"Call Sign?"

"Voodoo-One-Five, Sir." The officer stated, only to jump in his chair when there was a loud slap and a sharp jerk on the back of it. The officer turned and regarded the General who in turn moved towards a different console. What was going on in the General's mind was something that that officer did not want to know. But then again, given the fact that a moment ago, that particular officer had felt that it was latrine time. Which was when he gestured a nearby officer who had gotten the discreet message and nodded his head.

General Fury on the other hand was instituting something else. He was talking to one of the flight commanders at that very moment. "Scramble a squadron, I want full escort on that incoming friendly." He stated where the commander nodded his head and moved quickly. When satisfied that his orders were being followed to the letter, he tapped his ear piece, and spoke. "This is General Fury, Mobilize armed vehicles. Incoming friendly with priority package for the research and development building. Double watch in effect, full heavy assault team to meet the package drop point at Landing Field Eight. Inform the staff at R and D that they have a delivery on the way."

Chapter end.

Next Chapter - Mansion Madness

Please be kind, Please review.


End file.
